1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication devices, and particularly to an optical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors include a circuit board, a photoelectric element, and a driver chip. The photoelectric element and the driver chip are located on the circuit board and are electrically connected to each other by circuits formed in the circuit board. However, the circuits are often complicated, resulting in an increased cost of the optical connector.
Therefore, what is needed is an optical connector addressing the limitations described.